criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ogedei Khan
Ogedei Khan (Mon: ᠥᠭᠡᠳᠡᠢ ᠬᠠᠭᠠᠨ) appeared as a quasi-suspect in Fountain of Death (Case #27 of Travel in Time). He also made a minor appearance in The Wrath of Khan (Case #30 of Travel in Time) and was mentioned during the events of four other cases in Travel in Time. Profile Ogedei is the 60-year-old Great Khan of the Mongol Empire in 1235. He has a gray mustache and a long beard and dons a navy blue soldier's hat lined with brown fur. He wears brown leather armor decorated with silver-embellished golden plates. Events of Criminal Case A Mongolian Tale Ogedei was first mentioned when Zara and the player found a torn portrait of the Khan in the middle of village chief Argat Noyan's murder investigation. It was revealed that the victim and his father, Toduun, had a fight over the victim submitting to the Khan's rule, ending up with Toduun tearing up the portrait. After arresting Argat's killer, Jack and the player found a mobile phone in the village which (per Kai) verified that Ammon Bast was resorting to his backup plan, involving meeting with Ogedei to provide him the 18th-century weapons. Toduun told the team that the Khan was in Karakorum and that they had to bring him a gift to have a meeting with him. After finding the victim's leftover money, the team purchased a camel from camel herder Sorhon for the gift. Fountain of Death After arresting Tangzi Khatun's killer, General Subutai brought Jack and the player before Ogedei. When they asked him about Ammon, he told them that Ammon was a great friend of the palace and had supplied his army with mighty weapons to crush the Chinese Empire. Before he could rebuke the team for questioning his decisions, Subutai interrupted them to inform Ogedei that his daughter, Princess Torgoljin, had been kidnapped. After they learned that the princess's kidnappers were Chinese, Jack and the player presented Ogedei with the evidence. Jack urged him to let the team rescue his daughter and call off his attack on the Chinese to keep Torgoljin safe. Ogedei agreed and took his leave to join Ammon and the army near the Great Wall of China. He then recommended that they consulted Subutai to discuss strategy before embarking on their task. The Wrath of Khan At the Great Wall, Jack and the player met Ammon and Ogedei, who informed them that his adviser, Spanish explorer Santiago Sanchez had been murdered on the wall. With the Khan blaming the Chinese for the murder and Ammon berating the team, he decided to hold off the attack to allow the team to investigate Santiago's murder. Eventually, the team found out that Ammon was Santiago's killer. They then handed him to Ogedei, who was shocked at his betrayal — killing Santiago and orchestrating the kidnapping of Torgoljin. Angered, the Khan slashed Ammon's throat with a sword as a punishment. Not wanting to lose face, the Khan refused to stop the war. Trivia *Outside the Criminal Case universe, Ogedei Khan was the second Great Khan of the Mongol Empire. *Outside the Criminal Case universe, Ogedei Khan would be 44 years old in 1235, unlike 60 years as mentioned in the game. Case appearances *A Mongolian Tale (Case #26 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Fountain of Death (Case #27 of Travel in Time) *For Whom the Bell Tolls (Case #28 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *A Slice of Death (Case #29 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *The Wrath of Khan (Case #30 of Travel in Time) *Time's Up (Case #31 of Travel in Time; mentioned) Gallery OKhanTravelinTimeC318.png|Ogedei, as he appeared in Fountain of Death (Case #27 of Travel in Time). OKhanTravelinTimeC321.png|Ogedei, as he appeared in The Wrath of Khan (Case #30 of Travel in Time). PrincessTorgoljinTravelinTime.png|Princess Torgoljin, Ogedei's daughter. TMoonTravelinTime.png|Theodore Moon, Ogedei's descendant. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Minor characters